Our Previous
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Kyungsoo gugup, Kyungsoo ragu, dan Kyungsoo bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah bertemu 'kembali' dengan namja berkulit tan itu? / "Heuh, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan masa laluku?" / Mantan jaman SMP yang bikin hati Kyungsoo berantakan / KAISOO! DLDR CHIGU


Title : Our Previous

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo / KaiD.O

Genre: Romance mungkin sedikit humor?

Summary : Kyungsoo gugup, Kyungsoo ragu, dan Kyungsoo bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah bertemu _'kembali'_ dengan namja berkulit tan itu? / "Heuh, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan masa laluku?" / Mantan jaman SMP yang bikin hati Kyungsoo berantakan.

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari komiknya ROBICO-senpai BOY Meets GIRL, yang amat-amat daku banggakan. Tapi, yakin pengembangan atau hal yang sedikit dilebih-lebihkan asli dariku! Dan semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan dan keluarganya~

Warning : JUST FOR FUN! BOY X BOY, YAOI, TYPO, EYD GAK PAS, ABSURD, GAK NYAMBUNG, de el el.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

Mind to Review? ^^

* * *

**PROLOG**

"Emm... Kim— Jong In" Kyungsoo meremas-remas celana kotak-kotak berwarna birunya. Ia menunduk karna rasa malu yang membebani seluruh pundaknya. Wajahnya memerah.

"... ehm, n—ne?" dan namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Kyungsoo itu menatap wajah Kyungsoo, tinggkahnya tak segugup Kyungsoo walaupun wajahnya –bisa dibilang- lebih merah dari wajah Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat sedikit kikuk.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, oh wajahnya terlihat lebih merah dari detik-detik sebelumnya.

"A— Aku, aku su—suka padamu. Bisakah, em— kau, menerimaku jadi, ke—keasihmu?" Kyungsoo meremas kencang celananya dan menggigit bibirnya hampir berdarah. Wajahnya memerah, atau mungkin wajahnya memang tambah memerah di setiap detiknya. Ia masih menunduk setelah mengucapkan kata-kata –yang terputus-putus itu- di depan namja kulit tan yang ia sebut Kim Jong In itu.

Jantungnya berkerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar gugup dan terlalu khawatir, bahkan ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan menarik semua kata-katanya tadi. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau sedang mengutarakan perasaanmu secara langsung pada seseorang yang kau sukai yang nyatanya adik kelasmu sendiri. Oh ini benar-benar memalukan.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, dan melihat wajah tampan yang kini menunduk dalam dan tangannya yang sibuk meremas-remas ujung kemeja putihnya. Kyungsoo rasa, wajah _Hoobae_ yang di panggilnya Jong In itu sedikit—tidak bahkan lebih merah dari wajahnya sendiri, terlihat dari kulit Jong In yang lebih gelap darinya.

"..." tak ada tanggapan, Jong In masih menunduk dan terus meremas kemejanya. Oh, ayolah, Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Ia benar-benar gugup dan khawatir. Ia benar-benar ingin menarik kata-katanya sekarang, tapi ia juga tak ingin usahanya –yang benar-benar menguras tenaga- untuk mengutarakan perasaannya jadi sia-sia.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, keringatnya mengucur di pelipisnya. Ini pengalaman pertamanya mengutarakan perasaannya pada –ekhm- sesama jenis. Ya, walaupun ia juga belum pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada lawan jenis.

"—Kyungsoo-_sunbaenim_" Kyungsoo terlonjak saat namanya di panggil, ia langsung mendongak dan melihat lekat-lekat mata tajam dari namja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Sedangkan Jong In, ia menarik kemejanya sekali lagi dan menatap pasti mata bulat nan imut di depannya. Ia hendak berbicara.

"ekhm, Ba—baiklah, aku me— menerimamu"

Hampir saja namja yang lebih pendek, ingin berteriak dengan suara indahnya, dan loncat-loncat saking gembiranya. Tak disangka, usahanya membuahkan hasil yang setara. Ya walaupun ia harus menahan malu, bahwa FAKTA dimana ia yang –sudah ia sadari- adalah seorang _uke_, dan ia yang lebih tua telah mengutarakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang lebih muda darinya yang –sudah ia sadari juga- berposisi sebagai _same_.

Oh, Kyungsoo beruntung hari ini.

Bagaimana dengan Jong In, ia sempat kaget bahwa _sunbaenim_-nya yang –memang- sudah lama ia kagumi –atau mungkin cintai- tadi baru saja mengutarakan perasaan yang _'sama' _dengannya. Ia akui ia telat untuk _'nembak'_ terlebih dulu pada namja bermata indah itu, tapi untuk apa menyesali itu sekarang, toh sekarang FAKTA-nya mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai.

"em— Kyungsoo-_sunbae_—"

"A-anio! pa—panggil aku _Hyung_ saja" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, oh Jong In cukup terkejut juga, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum manis.

"N—ne, _Hyung_.. jadi, pulang sekolah nanti, bisa kita pulang bersama?" Jong In masih setia menampakan wajah merahnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dan masih tersenyum lebar karna bahagianya.

"ne! Kita akan pulang be—bersama" Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, setelah sadar akan apa yang ia lihat di depannya, Jong In tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Oh, darah Kyungsoo ingin meledak sekarang.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di gerbang sekolah, _Hyung_. Sampai jumpa!"

"ne! sampai jumpa!"

* * *

'_BLUSH'_

Kyungsoo dengan cepat duduk di samping kasurnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. oh sepertinya, ia baru saja mimpi buruk.

"apa-apan tadi itu? kenapa aku membayangkan itu lagi? itu benar-benar me—memalukan"

Dan _'BLUSH'_

Lagi-lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, ia tak mau membayangkan kejadian jaman ingusannya itu! oh tidak-tidak tidak!

Ia menampar pipinya pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah dengar dering ponselnya, pesan masuk.

_**From :**__BaekLiner~_

_**To :**__Kyunggie~_

_**Subject :**_

_Hey! bocah bermata raksasa! Ireona! Kau tak lupa hari ini ada acara, kan?_

"OMOYA! REUNIAN!" Matanya tambah bulat dan melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Do Kyungsoo ini, Do Kyungsoo yang sudah besar. Bukan Do Kyungsoo yang cengeng dan ingusan seperti dulu lagi.

Ya, Do Kyungsoo sudah besar sekarang.

**PROLOG END**

_**TBC OR DELETE?**_

Annyeong! Author dateng lagi~ Oh ya, seperti yang di katakan Author Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi, akun ini memang punya 4 Author, dan mereka semua 'semi comeback'(?) dekat-dekat ini. Dan Author yang nulis (10D) E.X.O HIGH SCHOOL itu adalah daku~ Unta Yadong xixi, kalian bisa liat Bio kami. Jadi, Mianhee kalo ada yang kecewa kalo panpik yang (10D) E.X.O HIGH SCHOOL itu beda sama panpik panpik yang lain. Dan mulai sekarang setiap Author pake nama julukan masing-masing. Sebelumnya mianhe sekali lagi~ kalau banyak yang kecewa. Dan Salam Kenal! Selamat membaca panpik panpik aburd kami! ^^


End file.
